Megaman X7
by Psycho DigiTentomon
Summary: After X6, Zero sealed himself in a capsule for 100 years. But what if he was kidnapped by Sigma? ***PART 7 IS UP! OMG!!!! I UPDATED!!! HALELULAH!!! The Maverick Hunters close in on Dr. Keans, but what challenges await X at Bastion Castle???
1. Introduction

****

Megaman X7

A Game-Fic by DigiTentomon

__

I do not own Megaman, Rockaman, or Capcom. All characters used belong to Capcom. Any original characters, plots or ideas belong to meeeeeeeeeeee…

****

Introduction / Explanation

This fic is what I think Megaman X7 should be like. The reader will be reading this just as if he/she was watching someone play the game. Here's how it works, bold, indented lettering represents in game actions and cutscenes, while normal type is the transmissions from Hunter Base, or the subtitles for the cutscenes. Simple? This first chapter is basically an introduction and it explains the characters, plot and Mavericks. Each chapter will be a stage that X goes through. Boss battles are typed in bold and are indented. The Boss's life is also displayed throughout the battle, dropping at points where it is hit. Each mark represents a hit point.

EXAMPLE:

****

Tengu Man: ----------------

X shot a blast at Tengu Man.

Tengu Man: -----------

Simple enough? I hope so. Enjoy the game!

*--*--*

****

Story:

10 years ago, X and Zero defeated Sigma for the 6th time. Following the battle, Zero sealed himself in a capsule and wouldn't wake up for 100 years. During that time, the Sigma virus continued to roam cyberspace, only weaker. It had to take control of a Reploid or Maverick in order to survive. He came across the ruins of Dr. Wily's old lab, buried under a century of ground. There, he took control of Wily's colleague, Dr. Keans who had been searching Wily's fortress. The virus took control of Keans and he began to create a new fortress for Sigma, so he could eventually return to his bodily form. But X stands in the way once again…

****

Characters:

REPLOIDS

Megaman X - The star of the game. He is a good-natured Reploid who doesn't like fighting, although when he has to, he can be a fierce fighter.

Zero - He is X's best friend and fellow Maverick Hunter. He was the leader of the 0 Hunter Squad. After defeating Gate in X6, he sealed himself up in a capsule for 100 years.

Dr. Light - He is the creator of X and is dead. He appears to X in hologram to give him armor parts and advice.

Alia - She is the navigator for X's Hunter unit.

Signas - He is the young commander of X's Hunter unit.

Douglas - He is the mechanic and technician for X and Zero. He puts parts together to create powerful weapons.

Mistress - She is a new recruit for X's Unit and is in charge of training X and the other Reploids in simulations. Although she prefers to train the Reploids, she is an able fighter.

She has a short temper and often gets angry about minor things.

Lifesavor - He is the docter for X's unit and he does not trust Zero.

****

MAVERICKS

Sigma - He is the main villain and takes the form of a virus.

Dynamo - He was hired by Sigma to rig the Eurasia colony to fall to Earth. He now tries to be the greatest Maverick and sees X and Zero as rivals.

Dr. Wily - He was a former colleague of Dr. Light's and was always trying to take over the Earth and kill Megaman. He now appears to X as a hologram, since he's dead. The reason for this unkown…

Dr. Keans - One of Wily's colleagues. He was obbsessed with evil robots and helped to program Wily's robots. Unlike Wily, he turned himself into a Reploid so that he could live on. When the Sigma Virus hit him, though, he turned into a Maverick and began to do his bidding. He has broken off from him now and is currently trying to take Zero from his capsule and reprogram him.

Shot & Bullet - Two of Dr. Keans's new lackies. Shot is known for his power and ferocity in battle while Bullet is a super-fast Maverick who can turn invisible. Both of them are Mavericks.

****

Mavericks:

Name: Surge Wasp

Stage: Beehive

Weapon Gained: Volt Sting

------

Name: Imperial Griffon

Stage: Castle

Weapon Gained: Royal Curse

------

Name: Inferno Chimera

Stage: Volcano Temple

Weapon Gained: Burning Slash

------

Name: Boost Hammerhead

Stage: Storm Shelter

Weapon Gained: Jet Boomerang

------

Name: Laser Strikion

Stage: Weapon Research Facility

Weapon Gained: Beam Cutter

------

Name: Arctic DeathFox

Stage: Polar Outpost

Weapon Gained: Icicle Spike

------

Name: Thorn Traper

Stage: Genetics Lab

Weapon Gained: Thorn Strangle

------

Name: Slicer Lobster 

Stage: Beach

Weapon Gained: Cross Slice


	2. Opening Stage: Laboratory Ruins

****

Megaman X7

__

OPENING STAGE - LABORATORY RUINS

Alia: X!

****

X opens the door to his capsule.

Alia: I have a reading from the Ruins. There is a strong concentration of the Sigma Virus!

X: How is that possible?

Alia: Sigma must have been revived by someone. 

Signas: We need you to investigate the area and find out why the Sigma Virus is there.

X: I'm on my way!

**__**

READY

X teleports down to a ruined laboratory. He is in the Blade Armor from X6.

X: This place looks oddly familiar…

****

He runs through the large metal doors and finds himself inside a laboratory with all sorts of odd gizmos. He runs through the halls without any opposition until he comes to a seemingly bottomless pit.

Alia: X, you should have come to a giant pit.

X: Yes, I am there.

Alia: The readings are coming from below the ground. You'll have to fall down the pit!

X: Got it, Alia!

**X jumps into the pit.**

__

OPENING STAGE - LABORATORY RUINS: AREA 2

READY

X finds himself in yet another dark hallway. He runs ahead until he comes up to a group of Mechaniloids. Charging up his X-Buster, he lets a large blast come from his arm cannon, destroying the Mechaniloids. He continues on until he recieves a message from Alia.

Alia: Beware of the falling boulders!

****

X heeds the message and looks up to the ceiling and narrowly dodges a boulder. He continues to dash through the complex, dodging the falling boulders and shooting Mechaniloids, until he comes to a purple hatch. He goes through the hatch.

???: I knew you'd come!

X: Who are you!?

****

A red and white Reploid jumps to the floor. He carries a large backpack. He has short white hair and a short beard.

???: I am Dr. Keans!

X: That name sounds familiar… Dr. Light mentioned your name once…

Dr. Keans: Of course he did! I am Dr. Wily's old assisstant! I am going to your base to take Zero from his capsule and reprogram him. You won't stop me!

X: Wanna bet?

Dr. Keans: You can't stop me! To keep you from returning, I have a playmate for you!

****

WARNING - WARNING - WARNING

A redish-brown robot hovers down. It has a knight's mask with a long nose. He holds something that resembles a ninja star.

X: Wait a second! I know you! You're Tengu Man! I killed you.

Dr. Keans: I rebuilt him. Enjoy the battle!

**Tengu Man Life: --------------- **

Tengu Man leaps at X, who dodges and fires his X-Buster. Tengu Man sidesteps the shot and counters by throwing his ninja star. X is hit and some of his life goes down. Tengu Man throws another star, but this time X jumps, while charging his X-Buster. He lands and fires a charged shot at Tengu Man. He is stunned and leaps to the other side of the alley after recovering.

Tengu Man Life: ----------

Alia: X! Press the R2 button to perform the Giga Attack!

X: All right!

****

X takes out the beam saber, once belonging to Zero, and slashes it downward as three charged X-Buster blasts shoot out and hit Tengu Man.

Tengu Man Life: -----

Tengu Man recoils in pain, but begins to spin his ninja star. A gust of wind comes toward X and nearly blasts him off the edge. Tengu Man runs forward and throws his Ninja Star again, damaging X. Tengu Man laughs and prepares to throw his star again, but X jumps up and fires a charged blast at Tengu Man.

Tengu Man Life: --

As Tengu Man is hit, X pulls out the beam saber and slashes through Tengu Man, delevering the final blow. He begins to blink and then he explodes.

Alia: X! Return to base immediately! We have a problem!

X: I'm on my way!

**X strikes his victory pose and teleports away.**

__

MAVERICK HUNTER BASE

X appears just in time to see a familiar, skull-shaped capsule hover out of a hole in the base.

X: Keans! What are you doing here!?

Dr. Keans: I'm taking what belongs to me of course! Your friend Zero!

X: No! You can't take him!

Dr. Keans: Sure I can. He won't wake up for another 100 years, and by that time, he'll be reprogramed and you will have been killed! Hahaha!

****

Keans hovers out of the base and blasts off towards the horizon…

Alia: X! That scientist has kidnapped Zero!

X: I know, I saw him. He have got to get him back!

Signas: Fortunately Douglas managed to slap a tracer on the capsule so we know where to find him.

X: Great job Douglas! Good thinking.

Mistress: There is a problem though…

X: Mistress! What is it?

Mistress: Although we know where he is, we need to assemble the main component, the "key" if you will, to get into the fortress. Four Reploids hold the parts of the key, but they have been infected with the Sigma Virus, turning them to Mavericks.

Signas: You must defeat them so we can rescue Zero!

Alia: The domains of the Maverick Keyholders are spread across the globe.

****

A simulated globe appears in the center of the briefing center. A wedge-shaped hologram appears in the high left corner of the screen. The hologram has the head of an insect on it.

Alia: SURGE WASP is a technological genius who has created a giant computerized hive, capable of controlling most electronic equipment.

****

A second picture appears below the first one. This one features a portrait of a three-headed Maverick.

Alia: INFERNO CHIMERA resides near a dormant volcano. He researches the volcano, and though the base is inactive, the security systems are still in place.

****

A third head appears beneath the first and second with a picture of a black eagle's head on it.

Alia: IMPERIAL GRIFFON is the heir to a Reploid king. He lives inside a giant castle where his royal protectors guard the castle.

****

Finally, a fourth head appears with the image of a purple shark's head.

Alia: Finally, BOOST HAMMERHEAD is a propulsion scientist. He works at a storm shelter where he can create storms without endangering the public.

Signas: Four other Mavericks are in the area but are of no concern as of now.

X: I'll do whatever it takes to rescue my friend!

****

X clicks on the portrait of SURGE WASP and teleports to the beehive.

End segment 1

Next Segment: Sabotage the Beehive! Surge Wasp's Domain


	3. Sabotage the Hive! Surge Wasp's Domain!

**__**

MEGAMAN X7

By: DigiTentomon

__

I do not own Megaman or Capcom. That was kind of obvious seeing as I'm making up Megaman X7. If I did own that stuff, I could be designing the real game! Sheesh… I can't believe some people need me to tell them that.

****

SURGE WASP -- THE HIVE: AREA 1

READY

X beams down into the beehive.

Alia: X, Surge Wasp is sending out radio waves to stop electrical equipment. This could be potentially dangerous to you. Destroy the generators!

****

X runs forward and sees a small hive with robot bees hovering around it. (The ones from X4) X charges up his X-Buster and fires at the hive. The hive is destroyed, but some of the bees dash through X, damaging him. Shaken, he continues to run forward.

X spots a small electrical box.

Alia: You should have found an electrical box.

X: Yes, it is right in front of me.

Alia: Destroy all of them and the generator will appear.

**X destroys the box and continues on, but a giant wave shoots forward and damages X badly. X gets back up and contacts Alia.**

X: What the hell was that?!

Alia: That must have been one of the radio waves. If you duck in front of a structure, the wave should miss you. If you can't dodge it in time, you will take a critical amount of damage. Be careful X!

X: I will!

****

X runs comes into a corridor with computer equipment all over. 2 robot hornets hover around and dash through X, damaging him. X jumps up and slashes at 2 more bees sending them to the ground. They drop a Life Tank, and X replenishes some of his life. X comes to a ledge with spikes under it. X studies the situation, then carefully dash jumps off the ledge and lands on solid ground. He continues on but notices a hole in the ceiling. He runs backward and dash jumps up into the hall and spots an injured Reploid.

Injured Reploid: Help!

****

X runs up and touches the Reploid and it teleports away.

Injured Reploid: Thanks!

**He jumps back out and fire at two more bees. He hears a rumbling sound.**

Alia: X! There's another radio wave coming! Duck behind any large metal object! Quick!

**X dashes forward and ducks behind a small wall just as another radio wave pierces through the hall. X jumps back out and runs along the floor and destroys another elctrical box. He then continues forward, only half of his life remaining. He comes to another spike filled ledge. He dash jumps again but doesn't quite make it and falls into the spikes, his body seperating into a bunch of blue circles…**

__

LIVES REMAINING: 01

**The Blue Bomber finds himself at the area where the second radio wave came through. He runs back to the spike ledge and completes the dash. X hears another rumbling sound. He dashes to a wall and hides behind it, dodging the radio wave. **

He walks forward and sees hovering honey-comb shaped platforms hovering over a spike pit. X runs forward and jumps on to the first platform. He jumps to the next as two bees hover towards him. He shoots them in middair and lands safely. The next platform is high up, and X jumps as high as he can. He graps hold and wall-kicks up. He jumps down on to the next platform and jumps from there on to land. He walks through the purple hatch.

He looks and sees a giant hornet. 

Giant Hornet Life: -----------

X begins by jumping up, performing a Giga Attack. The three shots home in on the Hornet damaging it.

Giant Hornet Life: -------

The Hornet shoots honey-comb discs at X, damaging him. He dashes forward and shashes the Hornet with the X-Saber.

Giant Hornet Life: -----

X charges up his X-Buster but he is shot down. He begins to charge up again. The Hornet prepares to fire again, but X fires first.

Giant Hornet Life: ---

The Hornet outstretches his wings and glides off screen. A boom is heard and a hologram of Blast Hornet swoops down and attacks X. X charges up and blasts a shot at the hologram, making it dissapear.

The Hornet returns and X repeatedly slashes the Hornet until it begins to blink and then it explodes.

X does his victory pose and teleports to the next area.

__

SURGE WASP - THE HIVE: AREA 2

Alia: X! Be careful; the radio waves are becoming more frequent!

X: Thanks Alia, I will.

****

X runs forward and comes to a wall and he wall-kicks up and hear a rumbling. He quickly ducks behind a structure and the wave passes him. He continues on to a spike pit. He dash jumps over it and finds a hallway with a ledge above it. He dash-jumps and then wall-kicks up to find a secret path. He destroys the bees and rescues two Reploids.

At the end of the hall he finds a capsule. Dr. Light appears in a hologram.

Dr. Light: X, Wily now has the ability to talk to you through the capsules.

X: How did that happen?

Dr. Light: Dr. Keans must have found a capsule somewhere and modified it so he could appear. In order to stop him, you must take this armor part. It is the Leg part for the SONIC ARMOR. The leg part will allow you to do the WALL DASH, so you will be able to dash upward when wall-kicking. Stop Keans and Sigma, X!

X: Thanks Doctor!

****

X runs back the way he came and goes back to the main route. He fires at a bee helicopter and destroys it quickly. He comes up to a hive with bees hovering around. He jumps up and slashes with the X-Saber, destroying the hive. A few remaining bees dash through him. Another rumbling sound is heard. X runs forward and ducks behind the nearest structure avoiding the wave.

He continues forward rescuing a Reploid from a radio wave. A few more bees and spike pits later, X comes to a purple hatch. He runs through and opens the second one and falls on to a honeycomed floor.

WARNING WARNING WARNING

A large hive falls to the ground. And then a giant spike pierces through. Then Surge Wasp steps out as the hive capsule blows up.

X: You must be Surge Wasp!

Surge Wasp: That would be correct.

X: Give me the key part or I'll have to destroy you!

Surge Wasp: You can't destroy me, you can kiss this part good-bye because you will not get it! Ha Ha Ha Ha!

****

Surge Wasp Life: ---------------------

Surge Wasp starts off by spreading his wings as a group of bees dashes through X. He then dissapears and reappears in back of X.

Surge Wasp: Take this!

**Surge Wasp stabs X with his tail-spike and dissapears again. X dashes away, charging up his X-Buster. He turns around as Surge Wasp reapears where X was standing before. X takes this opportunity and fires his X-Buster.**

Surge Wasp Life: ------------------

Surge Wasp: Ha ha!

**Surge Wasp prepares to stab at X, but he dashes forward and fires a Giga Attack. The multiple shots fire out and home in on Wasp. As they hit, Wasp flashes and X dashes up to slash at him.**

Surge Wasp Life: -------------

Surge Wasp: Impressive!

****

Surge reappears and stabs at X, damaging him. X slashes at Wasp again, and fires his X-Buster at him.

Surge Wasp Life: ----------

Surge Wasp: Time to get serious!

**Surge Wasp starts a new attack by dropping metal blocks all over the floor, and sending a radio wave across the screen. X barely misses the wave by ducking behind a block. The wave passes and the blocks disappear as Surge Wasp appears in back of X, preparing to stab. X dashes away, turns and fires his X-Buster.**

Surge Wasp Life: --------

Surge Wasp begins to disappear and reappear all over the place. Finally he lands on the ground, spreads his wings and another crowd of bees fly through the area, damaging X. X's life is starting to get low. 

X: I have to win!

**X jumps up and fires another Giga Attack, sending the three shots towards the Maverick.**

Surge Wasp: Yahh!

**Surge Wasp Life: ----**

Surge Wasp drops metal blocks again, nearly crushing X, and sends another radio wave through. X dodges it, and while charging his X-Buster, jumps at Surge Wasp. He fires his charged X-Buster and Surge Wasp flashes.

Surge Wasp Life: -

While he's flashing, X jumps up and swings the X-Saber. Surge Wasp begins to flash again and he explodes. 

He drops a keypart. X goes to pick it up. He then gets into his victory pose and teleports away.

__

ALIA'S REPORT

Time: 4:64:21

****

Mavericks Destroyed: 35

****

Reploids Rescued: 4

Mihoshi

Ryouko

Washu

Aeka

****

Items Found:

Leg Part - Sonic Armor

Rapid S

****

Weapon Gained: Volt Sting

Activate this weapon and you will shoot an electrically charged spike, electricuting the target. When charged up, a radio wave will shoot across the screen , hitting the enemies in the same screen.

****

Key Status:

Key Part A

**__**

DR. KEANS'S LABORATORY

Dr. Keans: I did not expect that the first keyholder Maverick could be defeated so easily. I will have to make things more difficult for him. Shot! Bullet!

****

Two Mavericks walk out from the shadows. One is tall and thin with blonde hair. He wears purple body armor and holds a red sword: Bullet. The other is bulky and has a cannon-arm and he has a shield one his other arm. He is bald, but wears spikes around his scalp. He wears green armor: Shot.

Shot: Don't worry. X won't even make it to the next Mavericks! With Bullet and I, X will not stand a chance!

Bullet: And with the added danger of that rogue Dynamo, you will not have to worry about losing Zero.

Dr. Keans: Excellent!

**__**

MAVERICK HUNTER BASE

Alia: X, the new weapon you got from Surge Wasp; you can use it to defeat IMPERIAL GRIFFON!

Signas: Defeat the Mavericks, X! We must retrieve Zero!

X: I'm on my way!

****

X highlights the portrait of IMPERIAL GRIFFON and teleports away…

End Segment 2

Next Segment: Storm the Castle! Duel with the Maverick Prince!


	4. Storm the Castle! Duel with the Maverick...

****

Megaman X7

By: DigiTentomon

__

It seems that this series has done relatively well so far, so I shall continue. I don't own Capcom, Megaman or any other legal stuff. A new chapter every two reviews!

****

IMPERIAL GRIFFON - MAVERICK CASTLE: AREA 1

READY

X teleports outside a towering castle.

X: I'm outside the castle but I can't get in!

Alia: There should be a drawbridge nearby.

X: Yes, it's in front of me.

Alia: You need to activate the switch. Unfortunately, the electricity at the castle is out as a result of the Sigma Virus. You'll need to electricute it somehow.

X: I can use the Volt Sting weapon!

****

X activates Volt Sting and his armor turns yellow with a balck crest on his helmet. He jumps up and fires an electric spike at the switch and it activates, allowing the drawbridge to lower and letting X through. Inside the castle there is a long red carpet at the other side, a knight Maverick appears. X switches back to his normal armor. It throws a lance at X, but he jumps over it and blasts a charged shot at it, destroying it.

X comes to a wall and wall-kicks up it, meeting another knight. This time, X is not fast enough to escape the lance. Damaged slightly, X fires at the knight, taking it out. Continuing forward, X finds himself at another drawbridge. X fires his Volt Sting and the drawbridge swings down. There is a large spike pit with small platforms hovering over it. On the second platform, there is an archer Maverick. He takes aim and shoots an arrow at X, who dodges the shot. X fires repeatedly with his X-Buster destroying the archer. He continues on, shooting some bat robots and lands on solid ground.

He dashes down an empty hall, opening the purple hatch, and dropping to the floor. A giant knight hovers to the ground, gestures at X, and readies his sword.

Giant Knight Life: -----------------------------------------------------------------------

X quickly jumps up and fires his Giga Attack. Three shots blast out and hit the knight.

Giant Knight Life: ----------------------------------------------------

The knight hovers forward and slashes his sword at X, who is hit. X doesn't have another Giga Attack powered up yet, so he switches to the Volt Sting. He begins to charge the weapon, dodging another sword slash from the knight, and fires. A radio wave blasts across the screen, severely damaging the knight.

Giant Knight Life: ---------------------------

Giant Knight hovers up and dashes down, attempting to stab X. X dashes out of the way and fires a Volt Sting, letting the spike damage the Maverick.

Giant Knight Life: --------------------

X switches back to his normal weapon and fires another Giga Attack.

Giant Knight Life: ------

The knight dashes forward attempting to stab X, but X jumps back and begins to slash at it with the X-Saber repeatedly. The knight begins to flash and then he blows up. The knight leaves behind a Recovery Tank, and X grabs it and his life is restored. He teleports away.

__

IMPERIAL GRIFFON - MAVERICK CASTLE: AREA 2

READY

X finds himself in a darkened passageway with two drawbridges. X fires a Volt Sting at the first one, opening it, but cannot reach the other one as it is two high.

X: Alia, I can't get to the higher switch!

Alia: I don't know what to do, X. Try using a more wide-spread weapon.

X: All right!

****

X charges up his volt Sting and shoots a radio wave across the screen, activating the second switch. X dash-jumps to the wall and wall-kicks up to the ledge. He sees a capsule with a teleporter behind it. X walks up to the capsule and a hologram of Dr. Light appears.

Dr. Light: X, you are closer to rescuing Zero! You will need the Body Upgrade to the SONIC ARMOR to do it, though! The Body Upgrade will make your defense higher. Step into the capsule.

**X steps into the capsule and recieves the Body Part of the Sonic Armor. The capsule flashes red and X is thrown backwards. A different hologram has replaced Dr. Light. The new image is of Dr. Wily, X's old nemesis.**

X: Dr. Wily! How can you be here!

Dr. Wily: I put myself into the capsules that Dr. Light created. I am here to tell you that you will never suceed in recovering Zero!

X: What do you mean?!

Dr. Wily: Keans is reprogramming Zero as we speak and he is going to be Sigma's second-in-command.

X: Zero would never surrender to Sigma!

Dr. Wily: How can you say that when Zero has been a Maverick once before? Zero will be the one to kill you! HaHaHa!

X: Wait! How come you seem to know so much about Sigma's plans?! Wily!

****

Dr. Wily disappears from the capsule without answering. As he fades away the capsule explodes. In its place a large blue crystal-shaped portal appears and X jumps into it…

__

IMPERIAL GRIFFON - MAVERICK CASTLE: SECRET STAGE

READY

X lands in a high-up part of the castle. He runs down the hall and jumps up to a ledge. An injured Reploid appears.

Reploid: Help!

**X touches the Reploid and it teleports away.**

Reploid: Thanks!

**He continues down the hall jumping over spike pits and destroying the knights and archers. He rescues two more Reploids and comes to a wide spike pit. X dash jumps as far as he can and he reaches the other side. The Maverick hunter opens a purple hatch.**

X: I can't be at the Maverick yet! He's not supposed to be in this area!

**X walks through the second hatch and falls to the ground. He finds himself in the weapons room of the castle.**

WARNING WARNING WARNING

A black Maverick with orange stripes on his legs teleports to the ground. He wears a dark-blue helmet with a red visor and his long silver hair flows out from the helmet. 

X: Dynamo! What are you doing here?!

Dynamo: Well if it isn't the goody-two-shoes Megaman X. If you must know, I'm here to defeat Imperial Griffon and get the keypart so I can enter Sigma's fortress!

X: Why do you need to get into Sigma's fortress?!

Dynamo: I have a score to settle with that old fool Keans. If you want to fight Imperial Griffon, you'll have to get through me! Let's fight, X! Hold nothing back!

**Dynamo Life: --------------------**

**Dynamo quickly jumps into the center and slashes his purple boomerang at X, damaging him. He then jumps in back of X and begins to throw his fans out. They hover in place and X dodges all of them. X then fires a Giga Attack as Dynamo calls the fans back. Dynamo is damaged and he jumps to the other side of the arena.**

Dynamo Life: ----------------

Dynamo makes a fist and it begins to glow. He punches the ground and purple beams streak down from the sky. X is damaged again and he jumps over to Dynamo as he throws his fans again. He switches to the Volt Sting and fires a spike at him. Dynamo flashes and X hits him with a charged X-Buster.

Dynamo Life: -------------

X charges up his Volt Sting and fires a radio wave across the screen, hitting Dynamo again. Dynamo flashes and jumps to the other side of the screen.

Dynamo Life: ---------

Dynamo throws more fans at X, who doesn't manage to dodge all of them. X fires another Volt Sting, but Dynamo dodges and jumps to the other side of the area. His fist glows and he punches the ground, sending the purple beams down. X is hit yet again, and he fires a Giga Attack.

Dynamo Life: ------

Dynamo is pissed by now and fires off a new attack. He throws a giant fan on the floor shooting X up to the ceiling, taking damage as he hits. Severely damaged, X charges a Volt Sting and fires it across the screen.

Dynamo Life: ---

X finishes him off, slashing him repeatedly. Dynamo flashes and then explodes. After the explosion, Dynamo stands there, clutching his chest.

Dynamo: No! How can X defeat me time and time again?!

X: I suggest not fighting Imperial Griffon in your condition.

Dynamo: Heh! I don't take advice from you! _Ja ne!_

****

X teleports away.

__

IMPERIAL GRIFFON - MAVERICK CASTLE: AREA 2

READY

X appears in front of another set of purple hatches.

X: I must have teleported through the rest of the stage after defeating Dynamo.

**X walks through the hatches and finds himself in the throne room. At the far side of the screen, a throne has been placed.**

WARNING WARNING WARNING

Suddenly, an upright Griffon in black and gold armor appears on the throne. He wears a red cape.

X: Imperial Griffon! You must give me the Key Part!

Imperial Griffon: I am the prince of the Mavericks! I cannot just give it to you! We shall duel, and the better of us shall win the Key Part. Let's do it, X!

**Imperial Griffon Life: --------------------**

Imperial Griffon picks up a sword and slashes at the throne, destroying it. He then lunges at X, sword outstretched. X is hit by the sword and he seperates into a bunch of blue circles…

__

LIVES REMAINING: 01

**X returns outside the throne room. Griffon does his flashy entrance and begins the battle. He switches to the Volt Sting and fires 3 shots at Griffon**

Imperial Griffon Life: ----------------

Griffon lunges at X with his sword, but X dash-jumps to the far wall. He charges up his Volt Sting, dodging an upward slash by Griffon. X fires the charged radio wave and it hits Imperial Griffon.

Imperial Griffon Life: ------------

Griffon flashes and jumps to the opposite side of the screen. He slashes his sword and a black beam shoots out damaging X. X switches to the X-Buster and fires his Giga Attack. The three shots shoot out, hover above them and streak down on their target.

Imperial Griffon Life: ----------

Imperial Griffon jumps up in the air and lunges downward towards X. X dodges and Griffon turns around, lunging again, hitting X. Griffon continues to jump and lunge until X fires a charged Volt Sting.

Imperial Griffon Life: -----

Angry, Imperial Griffon punches the ground and swords and knives shower down from the ceiling, hitting X twice. X jumps up and fires his Volt Sting rapidly and he starts to flash. He then explodes.

X: I thought the Maverick prince would have put up more of a fight.

**X punches the sky and teleports away.**

__

ALIA'S REPORT

Time: 5:35:24

****

Mavericks Destroyed: 57

****

Reploids Rescued:

Gene

Jim

Aisha

****

Parts Received:

Body Upgrade - Sonic Armor

Speed GA

****

Weapon Received: Imperial Curse

If fired, this will turn the first Maverick in its path to stone. It can then be destroyed with the X-Saber. Charge it up and for a brief amount of time, anything you touch will be turned to stone.

****

Key Part Status:

Key Part A

Key Part B (new)

**__**

DR. KEAN'S LABORATORY

Dr. Keans sits in a chair watching a hologram.

Dr. Keans: You have not begun your part of the attack yet, why is that?

???: I am sorry, Doctor. I have not had a chance to attack him yet.

Dr. Keans: Shot and Bullet are close to achieving their part of the plan. Dynamo has attacked X at the Maverick Castle.

???: Sir, Dynamo lost the battle and Shot and Bullet have not accomplished their goals yet. I cannot see -

Dr. Keans: You must kill X before it is too late.

???: I must leave for now. X has returned to the base…

**__**

MAVERICK HUNTER BASE

Signas: Alia has analyzed the Mavericks and has decided that it would be best to go after Boost Hammerhead next! We must rescue Zero!

Douglas: X, you have received two parts: The Rapid S which allows you to shoot faster and the Speed GA which allows you to power up your Giga Attack faster. Would you like to equip either of these?

X: Both of those would probably be valuable. I will equip both of them.

Douglas: I'll do it immediately!

Mistress: X, be very careful on your next battle, Boost Hammehead is one of the fastes Mavericks there is! It'll be hard to keep up with him!

X: Don't worry, Mistress! I can stop him.

****

End Segment 4

Next Segment: Boost Hammerhead! Attack at the Speed of Light!

__

Lots of new events in this chapter. Who is the traitor? Why does Dr. Wily appear to X? And how does he seem to know so much about Sigma? Find out… um… when I get around to deciding what chapter to put that in… ^_^;;

****

__


	5. Boost Hammerhead! Attack at the Speed of...

****

Megaman X7

By: DigiTentomon

__

I think you've figured it out by now, but I don't own Megaman, Rockman or Capcom. I still have to say it so I won't have Capcom representitives knocking on my door late at night…

****

BOOST HAMMERHEAD - PROPULSION LAB: AREA 1 

READY

X teleports on to a dock. Under the dock there is a Land Chaser floating in the water. X jumps onto it and accelerates forward. He sees two Mavericks on Land Chasers and fires at them, destroying them. X speeds forward and shoots down two shark Mavericks.

Spikes begin to shoot up out of the water, narrowly missing X. He jumps over a spike bed and shoots down two more Mavericks. He jumps onto a ledge and collects an energy orb. X jumps and dashes over a long bed of spikes. The Land Chaser accelerates. He jumps over a block and shoots down a shark. 

He jumps up and destroys some crates revealing a second energy orb. He jumps back down and jumps over some gaps. X accelerates, destroying another Maverick. He jumps over some blocks, then he jumps and accelerates in mid-air, collecting the third energy orb.

X shoots rapidly at a crate and it explodes, revealing an Energy Tank. He accelerates and collects the fourth energy orb, hovering over a pit. The Ride Chaser begins to malfunction and X is thrown off. He lands next to a pit with a hatch above it.

Alia: X, those energy orbs you found should be able to open up this door. Fire them at the door.

X: All right, Alia!

****

X takes the enrgy orbs and fires them at the door. X has enough and the door opens. X jumps through and finds a Light Capsule with a Heart Tank behind it. He walks to the Capsule, activating it.

Dr. Light: X! Wily's old colleague Keans has made it possible for Wily to appear in these capsules.

X: I know, he already appeared.

Dr. Light: I do not know Wily's part in all of this, but Keans must be stopped. Here is the Arm Part for the SONIC ARMOR. It will let you fire faster shots. Hurry, X! You must stop Keans and rescue Zero!

****

X walks into the Capsule, and it equips him with the Arm Upgrade. He dashes behind the Capsule and grabs the Heart Tank. The Heart Tank extends his life bar slightly. He walks back out and falls down the pit. X runs forward, grabbing a Recovery Tank.

He jumps to an alcove and rescues a Reploid. X jumps back out and continues down the path, entering a warehouse. A Maverick shaped like a truck charges at X, damaging him. X runs forward and dash-jumps over a spike bed. He comes up to a norrow passage way with spikes on the floor and ceiling. He jumps up and Air-Dashes through the spikes narrowly missing them.

X walks up to a large wall with a robotic eye in it. He attempts to destroy it with the X-Buster but it doesn't work.

X: I can't get past this wall!

Alia: It's most likely made of steel. Use the Imperial Curse to turn it to stone and then slash through it.

X: Good idea!

****

X switches to the Imperial Curse and it turns his armor purple and black. He slashes and a purple beam comes out turning the robotic eye to stone. X jumps to it and slashes through it. He switches back to his normal weapon, the X-Buster. 

The Maverick Hunter dashes down the path destroying Mavericks and Robot Walls all the way until he comes to a purple hatch. He goes through them and finds himself in a room with water at the bottom and spikes at one side.

WARNING WARNING WARNING

A light blue streak dashes past X. Then another streak comes out through the floor. A third streak dashes through the spikes. Finally, a fourth streak dashes through the center of the area. Then, all 4 streaks converge in one spot, revealing a light blue Maverick with Jet Boosters for legs.

???: X! I knew you'd come!

X: You're Boost Hammerhead, aren't you?!

Boost Hammerhead: Great job, Sherlock! You figured it out!

X: I need the Key-Part!

Boost Hammerhead: You want this? You can have it… if you're fast enough to fight me!

X: No! He must've turned Maverick!

Boost Hammerhead: Fight me, X! Ha ha!

****

Boost Hammerhead Life: ---------------------

X quickly switches to the Imperial Curse as Boost Hammerhead turns into a blue streak and dashes around the arena. He jumps above the Maverick when he comes toward him. Hammerhead dashes off screen and then hovers down in back of X. X turns around and fires a Curse, turning him to stone, and then slashing at him.

Boost Hammerhead Life: -----------------

Hammerhead jumps up to the corner and a spike folds over his head. He then charges down at X, hitting him, and flying to the other corner. Hammerhead then repeats the attack, hitting X a second time. He prepares to charge again but X jumps up and shoots an Imperial Curse, turning him to stone and then making him fall. X slashes at the statue and the stone breaks, revealing a damaged Boost Hammerhead.

Boost Hammerhead Life: ---------------

Once again, Hammerhead turns into a blue streak and dashes around the room trying to hit X. He eventually lands and X fires a Giga Attack at him.

Boost Hammerhead Life: -----------

Hammerhead repeats the charging attack, hitting X once. X jumps away the second time and fires a Curse. He is turned to stone and X slashes at him with the X-Saber.

Boost Hammerhead Life: --------

The Maverick Scientist is pretty PO'ed by now and readies his special attack. He jumps up and throws spiked-boomerangs at X. Half of the boomerangs hit X and return to the Maverick. X fires an Imperial Curse and slashes at the statue of Boost Hammerhead.

Boost Hammerhead Life: ------

Hammerhead prepares to hover away, but X fires another Curse and slashes through the Maverick.

Boost Hammerhead Life: ---

X ends the battle by charging up an Imperial Curse. He begins to glow and he touches the Maverick, turning it to stone. The statue flashes and is followed by an explosion.

X does his victory pose and teleports away.

__

ALIA'S REPORT

Time: 4:14:39

****

Mavericks Defeated: 24

****

Reploids Rescued:

Hitomi

****

Parts Received:

Arm Upgrade - SONIC ARMOR

Saber Extend

****

Weapon Gained: Jet Boomerang

Fire this weapon and it will throw a boomerang out. After a short amount of time, it will return to you. Charge it up and it will fire three boomernags.

****

Key Part Status:

Key Part A

Key Part B

Key Part C (new)

**__**

DR. KEAN'S LABORATORY

A capsule hovers in the middle of a large room. Inside the capsule, there is a Red Reploid with long blonde hair. It appears to be asleep, dreaming…

???: Ha Ha Ha Ha! X, it is a shame that you have lost. Now after so many defeats I will rise above the Reploids and my Mavericks will take over the universe!

X: No, I shall not let you win… If I lose, another will come to take my place…

???: Ha! You are defeated and that has made you delusional. X! No matter how many Reploids come to face me, I will kill them all!

X: Damn you, S… Si…Sssssiiiiiig… I… will… not… die… You… will not… prevail…

???: It's too late to make that resolution, X! You are dying. Nobody will help you! Face it, X! I will rule the Universe. Nobody can help you, not Zero, not Dr. Light, nobody!

X: No… S… Si…

???: Die!

****

The caped warrior forms an energy ball in his hands and hurls it at X.

X: ………….

****

The dream ends and the Red Reploid yells out "X!" Meanwhile, outside the capsule, Dr. Keans walks into the room holding an odd contraption.

Dr. Keans: All right, Zero. After this you won't remember a thing…

**__**

MAVERICK HUNTER HQ

Alia: X! Inferno Chimera has the last Key Part! After you defeat him we can get to the laboratory and rescue Zero!

Signas: X! Complete the key! We must retrieve Zero!

****

X teleports to Inferno Chimera's stage…

End Segment 5

Next Segment: The Blazing Volcano! Inferno Chimera's Temple!

__

I don't mean to be whiny or anything, but when you read a new chapter I like to know that somebody is still reading and enjoying this. It's hard to do that when there aren't any reviews. Thank you very much! *jumps on Land Chaser and rides away*

**** ****


	6. The Blazing Volcano! Inferno Chimera's T...

**Megaman X7**

**by: DigiTentomon**

****

_            Let's play "What is DigiTentomon going to write in this space?"! Well, what do you think? _

_*an audience member slowly rasies his hand*_

_DigiTentomon: Yes?_

_Audience Member: Is it that you don't own Megaman, Rockman or Capcom?_

_DigiTentomon: Give the man a cigar!_

_Sorry it took so long to get this up. I had a bad case of writer's block…_

**_INFERNO CHIMERA - VOLCANO TEMPLE: AREA 1_**

****

READY 

****

               **X teleports onto some rough terrain on a mountain.**

Alia: X, you've just landed near a volcano.

X: I can see that.

Alia: Inferno Chimera's base is at the foot of the volcano

X: All right.

               X runs ahead shooting at the reptile Mavericks along the way. He arrives at a ledge next to a pit of molten lava. X jumps onto a floating platform, than jumps to the next one. At the third one, three bat robots flutter down from the side of a wall. X readies his X-Buster and shoots all three of them down, and jumps to the final platform, than lands on the other side. The blue Reploid fires his way through a hallway lined with dark-red columns. He jumps over a pit and then another one, killing the bat robots.

**               He then jumps over another pit, but doesn't make it. Surprisingly, he falls onto a ledge. He jumps down to another ledge, and then another. X finally finds a small pit of lava with the Heart Tank in it. He jumps into the lava, grabs the tank and jumps back out again. X wall-kicks back up to the main path.**

Alia: You're coming up to another lava pit. Be careful.

X: Right!

               He jumps onto a platform and sees a Maverick in a Ride Armor on a platform. X charges up a blast and shoots at the Maverick. Jumping from ledge to ledge and destroying the Mavericks he lands on solid ground. X runs forward and arrives at another lava pit. 

**               This time, though, there are no platforms, just a Ride Armor sitting at the end of the ledge.**

**               X jumps in and takes control. He jumps into the lava, managing to float. X jets forward and uses the laser cutter to destroy two Mavericks. He reaches an area where fireballs shoot out of the lava. Being careful to dodge them, X makes his way to the other side. He then sees a hill going downward.**

Alia: You have to travel down the steep mountain. There should be a platform on some track that you can use to travel down the side.

X: Thanks, Alia.

               X jumps onto the platform and travels down the side. (Kind of like the part in The Skiver's stage on X5 where you have to travel up through the sky)

**               The platform starts to go faster and faster, until two other platforms join it on either side. A large red box stands on one, and a yellow one stands on the other. They both house cannons.**

Alia: This must be the last line of defense for the base. You can only hit them when they don't shoot.

X: Okay.

Cannon Platforms' Life: ------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**               One of the cannons fires, and X turns around to shoot the other one with a charged shot.**

**Cannon Platforms' Life: -----------------------------------------------------**

**               The other cannon shoots and X jumps over it, firing at the other Cannon.**

**Cannon Platforms' Life: -------------------------------------**

**               X turns to the other cannon and slashes at it with the X-Saber.**

**Cannon Platforms' Life: ----------------------------**

**               Both cannons begin to shoot and X jumps above the two blasts, as they collide. In the air, X performs the Giga Attack.**

**Cannon Platforms' Life: ----**

**               He turns around and fires rapidly, destroying the cannons as their platforms are derailed.**

**X spots a ledge above the track and he jumps up as the platform stops. He reaches the ledge and climps up. Finding a Capsule. It activates, revealing the familiar blue image of Dr. Light.**

Dr. Light: Step inside this capsule, X. you will receive the Helmet Upgrade. With it you can break certain walls.

               X walks into the capsule and recieves the final upgrade. He jumps back onto the platform and continues down the side of the mountain. The platform comes to a stop outside a building reminiscent of Fuedal Japanese temples. X runs inside, past the purple shutters.

**WARNING WARNING WARNING**

**               A design carved into the rock wall begins to melt and the molten rock falls to the floor. And Inferno Chimera hovers out, hands crossed proudly.**

Inferno Chimera: Megaman X! What are you doing here?

X: I've come to take the final part of the key to Dr. Keans' fortress.

Inferno Chimera: So you want the key part, do you? "As Elphinya lay wounded on the ground before the Stone God, he knew that his defeat was not far. (Elphinya – 3:46:2)"

(A/N He is speaking from a religious book created for a new religion when the Reploids were created. He does live in a volcano temple after all…)

X: Just give me the part and there will be no trouble.

Inferno Chimera: But trouble is just what we want…

               Inferno Chimera Life: ------------------------------- 

**               X immedeately switched to his new Jet Boomerang weapon and fired it at Chimera. The new weapon turned X's armor royal blue and orange. He shot a boomerang from the X-Buster and it hit Chimera.**

**               Inferno Chimera Life: ---------------------------**

**               Inferno Chimera struck back by opening all three of his mouths and firing flame beams at X. He was hit and then he charged his Jet Boomerang, causing him to glow and shoot out boomerangs in all directions. Two of them hit the Chimera Maverick.**

**               Inferno Chimera Life: ------------------**

**               Inferno Chimera pulled out a sword and it became red and swirled with flames. Chimera charged forward slashing through X. He then jumped to a corner and dashed at X, cutting at him again. Chimera jumped up and dashed at X once more and X dodged it and performed the Giga Attack. The three charged X-Buster blasts homed in on the Maverick.**

**               Inferno Chimera Life: --------**

**               Inferno Chimera began to spin around, creating a fire tornado which hit X multiple times. X charged up the Jet Boomerang and fired. Inferno began to flash and then he started to explode.**

**               X did his victory pose and everything and teleported away.**

ALIA'S REPORT 

**__**

**Time: 4:36:17**

Mavericks Defeated: 23

Reploids Rescued:

Parts Received:

Helmet Upgrade – SONIC ARMOR

Parts Complete:

SONIC ARMOR

Weapon Gained: Burning Slash

When near your enemy, this weapon will slash you X-Saber three times, with flames around it. Charged, the sword extends to hit more enemies.

Key Part Status:

Key Part A

Key Part B

Key Part C

Key Part D (new)

_MAVERICK HUNTER HQ_

__

Douglas: the key has been completed. We can now enter the fortress and save Zero!

Signas: Excellent. X, you must use the key to get into the fortress.

X: I can do it!

Alia: Than you must battle through the fortress until you reach Zero.

Signas: Hurry, X! I fear we may have lost Zero already…

End Segment 6

Next Segment: Dr. Keans! Zero! The Daring Rescue!

_Thanks for the reviews and I'm really sorry it took so long to get this out. I'm something of a procrastinator…_

**__**

**__**


	7. Dr Keans! Zero! The Daring Rescue

Megaman X7

**by: DigiTentomon**

****

_            Wai, wai… I'm alive…Wow, I sure haven't updated for a while…Well, I'm back and I've got a brand new chapter for the masses to read. That is, assuming **they're** still alive…_

_            Oh, yeah. I don't own Rockman, Megaman, Capcom, bladibladiblah…_

DR. KEANS' – BASTION CASTLE: AREA 1 

**__**

READY 

****

**               X teleports and lands outside a towering castle.**

Alia: We don't have any information on Batsion Castle, so you're going to have to be extra careful.

X: Thanks, Alia. I'll see what I can do.

               **X runs towards the castle but stops in front of a steel door.**

X: Hmmmm. There is only one way through this…

               **Megaman switches to his Imperial Curse weapon and fires it at the door, turning it to stone. He then switches back to normal and slashes through the weak stone door with his X-saber.**

**               Inside, there is a long, lifeless corridor. X dashes towards the end where there is a purple door.**

X: This is odd… Where are all of the Maverick guards? There is no one here…

               He decides to go through the door. X enters a small room with computer screens adorning each wall. At the opposite end of the room he spots another robot with long, flowing silver hair and a red visor.

X: Dynamo! What are you doing here?

               Dynamo breaks his concentration away from the door, then whirls around to face X.

Dynamo: Well, well. What do we have here? You can forget about getting to Dr. Keans! I'm finding him!

X: Dynamo, that's impossible for you to do. You need the key.

               **X pulls out the key and twirls it in his hand.**

Dynamo: Heh… So naïve. After my defeat at Imperial Griffon's palace I said to myself: Why go through the work of killing these Mavericks when I could have my good pal X do all of it for me?

X: So that's your intention!

Dynamo: Hah! I'll pry the key from your lifeless hands!!!

               Dynamo makes a fist.

**               Dynamo Life: ---------------------------------**

**               Dynamo pulls out his fans and throws them at X, one by one. The first two miss, but then X suffers a hit from the next, falling to the ground. He quickly gets up to see his foe jump into the air, pulling out a whip in mid-air, and coming down to slash through X, taking away some more of his life.**

**               X jumps back and fires a charged shot from his X-Buster, hitting Dynamo square in the chest.**

**               Dynamo Life: ----------------------------**

**               Dynamo is hardly worried as he pulls out his fans and whips all of them at X, two of which hit their mark. X falls back to the ground but regains his footing quick enough to switch to his new weapon, Burning Slash, obtained from Inferno Chimera. The weapon switches X to a bright red and gold color. He quickly jumps toward Dynamo slashing his bruning X-saber at him, taking out a chunk of his life.**

**               Dynamo Life: ---------------**

**               The silver-haired foe hits the floor, but jumps back up and punches the ground as hundreds of purple lasers shoot from the ceiling, some of which hit X, bringing him down to a short amount of life.**

**               X kicks back and charges the Burning Slash, and slashes, but this time the sword is 4 times longer than usual and slahes through Dynamo like a hot knife through butter.**

**               Dynamo Life: ----**

**               The menace kneels to the ground, panting, then stands up.**

Dynamo: Damn you! X! Why can't you just die!

X: Good karma?

Dynamo: Shut up! I'll see you another day, fool! _Ja ne!_

               X watches as Dynamo teleports away… 

DR. KEANS – BASTION CASTLE: AREA 2 

**__**

READY 

****

               X teleports and lands in another hallway, again devoid of Mavericks.

Alia: X, what happened?

X: Nothing, except that pain Dynamo showed up, but I beat him.

Alia: Great! Any clues to Zero's whereabouts?

X: No, not yet… But for some reason, Dynamo is the only Maverick I have seen yet, this castle seems devoid of life…

               Meanwhile… 

DR. KEANS – BASTION CASTLE: FINAL TOWER 

               A figure sits in a chair, while two others, one small, the other big are down on one knee in back of him.

???: Dr. Keans, X has made it past Dynamo!

Dr. Keans: What? I was sure that that fool Dynamo would stop him.

???: Should we go "play" with him.

Dr. Keans: Hmmmm. Yes, go. Have some fun…

DR. KEANS – BASTION CASTLE: AREA 2 

**__**

               Back at the castle room… 

               X dashes along the hallways and corridors, seeing no signs of inhabitants, and finally comes to a purple shutter.

X: Uh oh…

               X dashes through the shutter and comes to a stop in the middle of a wide room. A large figure sits perched on one of the overhangs. He then jumps down to the floor, discharging smoke as he lands.

X: Who are you?

???: Heh, heh. They call me Shot.

               **Shot steps out from the shadows, he is large and bulky with tons of armor. (He resembles Violen from X2) He carries knife weapons on his wrists.**

???: And I am his partner.

               **X whirls around and sees no one. Then he is tapped on the shoulder. He spins back around to see a sleek, blue and silver Maverick standing in front of him. He wears a black scarf, brown guantlets on his arms and large silver boots. (And damn, does this guy just scream "Baddass"!)**

???: I would be Bullet, the better of us…

Shot: Hey! Any fool can tell you that I am the better one!

Bullet: Liar! I'm the best here!

Shot: You really think so!

Bullet: No, I DON'T think so, I KNOW so!

               **While the two Mavericks bicker with each other, X stares at them. -_-;;. While they argue, X sneaks off towards the door at the end of the room, but Bullet suddenly appears in front of him, wearing a cool, smug look on his face.**

Bullet: You didn't think I forgot about you, did you?

Shot: Yeah! You're the one we're here for!

Bullet: You may be one of the best Maverick hunters there is, but what hope do you have against two of us!!!

               **Shot Life:    -----------------------------------------**

**               Bullet Life: ---------------------------------**

**               Shot jumps up to the ceiling, while Bullet dashes towards X, unsheathing his katana. He reaches X in no time and slashes through X, killing him instantly. (Remember, X doesn't have a lot of life left after his encounter with Dynamo…)**

LIVES REMAINING: 02 

               X reappears in front of the shutter. He runs through it and returns to meet Shot and Bullet. Shot jumps back to the ceiling, while Bullet unsheathes his katana and dashes towards X. But Megaman is prepared this time and he dash-jumps to the wall as Bullet hits the wall. X lands in back of him and slashes him with the X-Saber repeatedly

**               Shot Life:   ------------------------------------------ **

**               Bullet Life: -----------------------------**

**               Bullet is seemingly unfazed, as X switches to the Imperial Curse weapon and turns Bullet to stone. X manages to slash him once, but then Bullet breaks free! Bullet disappears and aparates in back of X. Bullet jumps backward and stabs with his katana.**

**               Shot Life:  -------------------------------------------**

**               Bullet Life:----------------------------**

**               Bullet jumps to the ceiling as Shot falls to the ground. Shot's backpack glows red and he dashes towards X, hitting him in the chest. Shot jumps back, peparing for another blow, but X dash-jumps over him, switching to the Burning Slash weapon. Shot is to slow to turn around, and Megaman X slashes repeatedly with the burning X-Saber. Shot recoils in pain.**

**               Shot Life:  ------------------------------**

**               Bullet Life:-----------------------------**

**               Shot has no choice but to hover back up to the ceiling, while Bullet pulls out his katana ready to fight some more. X charges up the Burning Slash and waits for Bullet to land. X is fast enough to slash the charged X-Saber. The sword extends long enough to slash through Bullet twice.**

**               Shot Life:  -------------------------------**

**               Bullet Life:---------------------**

**               Bullet begins to glow and he prepares for a powerful attack. He jumps from wall to wall faster than a bullet, slashing X at each jump. X dodges the next 3 and jumps up to do his Giga Attack. He fires 3 charged X-Buster shots, one of which hits Bullet and the other two hit Shot.**

**               Shot Life:  ----------**

**               Bullet Life:----------**

**               X gets an idea and fires another charged blast at Shot.**

**               Shot Life: --**

**               Bullet Life:---------**

**Bullet charges toward X, about to slash his katana when X points his Buster arm at Shot.**

X: Bullet!

               **Bullet stops in his tracks as he sees where X is pointing his Buster.**

Bullet: Shot!

X: If I shoot him one more time, he's going to die. Take one more step, and Shot is dead.

Bullet: What?! You're bluffing!

X: Try me.

               **Bullet stops and glances at X, then to Shot, then back again.**

Bullet: X… You son of a… 

Shot: …

Bullet: Damn you!

               **Bullet teleports away, followed by Shot. X watches them leave, then does his victory pose and runs through the door.**

Alia: X! Have you found anything?

X: Just a couple of Dr. Keans' new flunkies.

Alia: Hmmm…

X: What data do you have on two Mavericks named Shot and Bullet?

Alia: I'm not sure. I'll have to check. Meanwhile, you should make your way to the Final Tower. I'll bet that's where Dr. Keans is.

X: All right.

               **X arrives in a long hallway, seemingly vacant. He walks a few steps and a group of small Mavericks jumps from the ceiling. X dashes forward and fires off a couple rounds of his X-Buster to destroy a couple of them. He then slashes through the remaining ones with the X-Saber.**

**               Megaman notices a crevice above the room. He dash jumps up to a wall, and jumps from that wall into the crevice, where he finds an injured Reploid.**

Reploid: X! Help!

               **X runs towards the robot and teleports it away.**

Reploid: Thanks!

               **X jumps back down and sees 2 bat Mavericks and 3 Knight Mavericks (from Imperial Griffon's stage).**

**               He jumps up and slashes through the two bats and lands behind the knights. X charges up the X-Buster and fires, destroying two of the knights. He dashes forward and kills the other with the X-Saber. Floating above them is another injured Reploid.**

**               X jumps up and teleports her away. He then dashes forward until he reaches a giant steel hole with a scanning device on it.**

Alia: X, you are going to need the key to get through here. Do you have it?

X: Of course!

Alia: Great! You just need to scan it through and the door will open!

X: Excellent!

               **X scans the key and the door opens into a large room. Dr. Keans sits at a chair at the opposite end.**

Dr. Keans: I see you've made it, X.

X: Where is Zero!

Dr. Keans: Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Zero is with me, under his control.

X: "His"? Who is "His"?

???: Take a guess!

               Two eyes appear in front of X and the rest of his face is covered in a hood.

X: Who are you?!

               **The person removes his hood, revealing the bald head and red-striped eyes of Megaman's nemesis…**

X: Sigma! I should have known you were behind this!

Sigma: Of course it's me! I'm the one who wants Zero!

X: Then why does Dr. Keans want him?

Sigma: You naïve little fool. He **doesn't** want him, he's just my little puppet. I'm still scarred from our last battle, it would have taken me years to regain the strength to even orchestrate this plan.

X: So Dr. Keans is doing your dirty work?!

Sigma: Of course, my poor blue friend. He also has the scientific genius required to "modify" Zero!

X: What do you mean?!

Sigma: See for yourself!

               **Sigma jumps back into the shadows as a platform rises from the ground. On top of it is a figure wearing red armor.**

X: Zero!

               **Zero does not answer. Instead he dashes and comes to a stop in front of X. His eyes begin to glow and a hideously evil smirk comes across his face. Zero ignites the Z-Saber…**

**Zero Life: ------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Zero lunges toward X slashing his sword right through him, inflicting a massive amount of damage. X fights back and fires a charged shot at his former comrade.**

**Zero Life: ------------------------------------------------------------------**

X: He isn't even scratched!

Sigma: Exactly. This new "version" of X is superior in every way to the older model. Besides that, there is one additional change. He's a Maverick.

X: No!

Sigma: Oh, yes! He's going to be your killer! But not yet. There is still much to be done. It is a shame that I can't kill you yet, but it will happen soon enough…

               Sigma crosses his arms and teleports away, followed closely by Zero.

X: No!!!!!!

               **X rounds on Dr. Keans who seems to be unconscious. X picks him up and teleports away…**

ALIA'S REPORT 

**__**

**Time: **6:48:21

**Mavericks Defeated: **9

Reploids Rescued: 2 (Try this one, Super Ani-Blast!)

Rei

Asuka

_MAVERICK HUNTER HQ_

__

               Several hours have passed since X returned when the Detention area explodes.

Signas: What happened!

Reploid: Sir! We think Dr. Keans escaped his cell!

Signas: What?! No! Well, see to the fire…

X: Did you manage to get anything out of Dr. Keans during the interrogation?

Signas: Just a little bit, but I think it could help us. He believes there may be some sort of vaccine or anti-virus to stop Zero's transformation into a permanent Maverick.

X: So he isn't completely evil?

Signas: Not yet, but we have to hurry. The parts to the vaccine are possessed by the four other Mavericks in the area.

               The computer screen displays four more portraits, the first of which features a wolf-like Maverick.

Alia: ARCTIC DEATHFOX. He runs a base near the North Pole in sub-zero weather.

               The next portrait is highlight. This one displays an insectoid-looking head.

Alia: This is LASER STRIKION, a laser expert who is very intelligent and clever.

               The third picture displays a horned-creature.

Alia: The next Maverick is THE SLICER, who resides near the coast of the New Sea and he is a retired marine biologist.

               The last screen shows a large plant-like Maverick.

Alia: Finally, we have THORN TRAPEST. She is a botanist who specializes in carnivorous plants.

X: Hmmm… Arctic Deathfox holds the main part of the vaccine, the Genalite. (a newly-discovered chemical) I'll go after him first!

               X teleports away towards Deathfox's base…

End Segment 7

Next Segment: Search for the Vaccine! Arctic Deathfox's Icicle Spike!

_Thanks for all of your reviews. I still can't believe I haven't updated for such a long time and I'm really sorry. I'll do me best to update every other week or so. I hope you're still reading!_


End file.
